starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Darkness on Umbara
250px|thumb|501st Legion op weg naar Umbara 250px|thumb|Krell lost Anakin af Darkness on Umbara is de 7de episode van Season Four van de Clone Wars Serie. Newsreel War in the Expansion Region! As the Separatists tighten their grip over vital but isolated supply routes, the Republic launches a lightning strike into a remote ghost nebula to control the strategic system of Umbara. Republic forces smash through the Separatist Blockade in an effort to claim the shadowy world ... Synopsis De Republic onderneemt een poging om de planeet Umbara en de hoofdstad te veroveren. Obi-Wan Kenobi legt uit dat zijn team een deel van de operatie zal leiden en Anakin Skywalker het andere deel, gesteund door Saesee Tiin en Pong Krell. Het 501st Legion wordt vervoegd door nieuwe clones als Tup en Dogma. De landing op Umbara zorgt al voor zware weerstand en eens op de grond avanceren de AT-RT Walkers zodat ze de Umbaran Hover Tanks kunnen vernietigen. Troopers als Fives, Hardcase en Rex zijn niet aan hun proefstuk toe, maar de Umbarans zijn zeer moeilijk te zien in de duisternis, wat hun bijnaam ‘Shadow People’ verklaart. Onder andere een Vixus krijgt Fives bijna te pakken, maar nadat de plant een Thermal Detonator inslikt, kan Fives ontsnappen. Anakin laat zijn team uitrusten, maar de Umbarans maken hiervan gebruik om de gelederen langs achter te omsingelen. Met Millicreep Droids zorgen ze eerst voor verwarring en overvallen ze daarna de verraste Clones. Anakin en Rex roepen de troepen op om hun plaats te verlaten en zich verder op te stellen zodat de Y-Wing Starfighters van Krell de Umbarans in het vizier kunnen krijgen. Nadat dat is gebeurd, landt Pong Krell op Umbara met de boodschap dat Anakin is teruggeroepen door Palpatine zelf. De Besalisk geniet een grote reputatie, maar leidt de Clones met een ijzeren hand en strikte militaire traditie. Hij deinst niet terug om de Clones met hun serienummers te noemen en definieert hen duidelijk als Clones en niet als mensen. In hun tocht naar de hoofdstad verloopt moeizaam door het onherbergzame terrein, maar Krell wil niet dat de Clones uitrusten. Zijn zeer strenge leiding zorgt voor discussies binnen het legioen. Ook wanneer de Clones worden aangevallen door vliegende wezens, reageert Krell stoïcijns en zet hij de mars voort. Krell wijzigt het plan van Anakin en wil de hoofdstad aanvallen door een directe frontale aanval in plaats van verschillende kleinere aanvallen. Rex merkt dit op en is het niet eens met Krell, maar de Besalisk roept Rex tot de orde en beveelt hem om de nieuwe plannen door te voeren. De Clones marcheren langs de hoofdbaan op weg naar de hoofdstad en merken dat heel de weg geplaveid ligt met boobytraps, waar onder andere Ringo en Oz door sneuvelen. De Clones worden aangevallen langs beide kanten van de weg en Rex ziet geen andere oplossing dan te vluchten en hun rangen samen te bundelen totdat de Umbarans hun schuilplaatsen tussen de planten verlaten. Het idee van Rex slaagt, maar Krell is ontzet door het afbreken van de missie en is zeer boos op Rex. Fives verdedigt zijn Commander, maar dat maakt Krell nog kwader. Hij wil zonder enige vorm van protest dat de Clones doen wat hij eist zonder daar vragen bij te stellen. Rex staat echter op zijn strepen en zegt dat het ook zijn taak is om zijn manschappen – en geen Clones – te beschermen in de strijd. Krell lijkt Rex’ attitude wel te waarderen en legt uit dat zijn manier van werken anders is dan die van de meeste Jedi en zeker die van Skywalker. Niet lang daarna worden de troepen opnieuw bestookt door Umbaran aanvalsgolven. Inhoud Nieuw Personages *Tup *Dogma *Pong Krell *Oz *Ringo Schepen & Voertuigen *Z-95 Headhunter *Umbaran Hover Tank *Umbaran Starfighter Anderen *Millicreep Droid *Vixus *Banshee Bekend Personages *Jesse *Fives *Hardcase *Kix *Rex *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi Species *Mens *Besalisk *Umbaran Locaties *Umbara Categorie:Televisie